


Fast Break

by AnthemGlass



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, switched personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero never made it to pro ball but lives in L.A.  He meets Jude by chance.  Zero is out and proud, Jude is in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom. Forgive any canon errors.
> 
> Warning. Lots of sex.

**FAST BREAK**

 

**1 st Quarter**

 

Jude drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his fancy, brand-new car. The tan interior clashed perfectly with the dark blue paint job, though under the cover of night, the color difference was muted. He drove along the highway, fear churning in his gut in anticipation for the unknown he was about to face.

The site had said that this particular rest stop, Caltrans 41, was especially cruisy. Cruisy... the word was both terrifying and arousing. Jude had found “The Gay Cruise” article to be very sexy. Men meeting up with other men and having anonymous encounters in bathrooms, parks, and rest stops. The idea made his insides flutter.

On his third read-through in two days, Jude simply leapt up from his chair and got in his car. The article mentioned the Caltrans rest stop specifically, and that had felt like a sign to Jude. It was far enough away that he felt safe enough he wouldn’t run into anybody, but not so far that he would turn back.

He sped along the empty highway, already hard with anticipation. This was the most aroused he’d ever been. It was also the closest he’d ever come to having sex with a man. Deep down he knew that there was a chance no one would be there. But for whatever reason, his body... and his mind had chosen this night to be the night when he would try to finally act on his urges.

He parked at the rest stop and was dismayed to see the parking lot was completely empty. No chance there’d be someone in the bathrooms. He decided he would at least go take a piss.

Once in the bathroom Jude stood at a urinal and unzipped his jeans. His dick was far too hard to piss. He would have to wait for it to die down. He held the hard shaft of flesh in his hand and looked down at it. He simply felt exhilarated having his hard dick out in semi-public. That wouldn’t help the boner situation. He pumped it a few times, trying to decide whether jerking off at the urinal would be as disgusting as it sounded.

However after only a few pumps he heard the screech of the bathroom door as it was pushed open. The breath left Jude’s chest and his heartbeat spiked. He kept his head trained straightforward at the tile wall in front of the urinal. The man who’d just walked into stepped up to the urinal beside him.

There were no dividers between the urinals and the man had three others he could have chosen, but he chose the one next to Jude. Jude chanced a glance at the man. Holy shit.

The man was gorgeous. He had impeccably styled blond hair accompanied by blond facial hair that framed a mouth that made Jude’s knees weak. The man’s beautiful blue eyes were not meeting Jude’s. Instead they were trained down at Jude’s dick, which was still rock hard and proud.

“Nice,” the guy grinned and Jude worried he might pass out.

“Uh,” Jude managed. The humiliation of his speechlessness stained his cheeks red.

“May I?” The man held a hand towards Jude’s dick and raised a questioning eyebrow. Jude managed a weak nod.

The guy wrapped his long fingers around Jude’s cock and rubbed from tip to base slowly, as if he savored each stroke. Jude trembled, the feeling of a man’s hand on his cock for the first time was almost too much for him.

As if sensing how close Jude was, the man took his hand off Jude’s cock, eliciting a truly pathetic whimper from the twenty-five-year-old virgin. The man’s eyes finally met Jude’s. He looked... well apart from undeniably sexy, he looked a bit scary. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to bore into Jude’s soul and accompanying the eyes was a gaze laced with intent. Intent for an act that Jude had only moment before finally accepted he was ready for.

“Is this okay?” The man asked. Despite the dark sexy look, he sure cared about how Jude felt. Jude wanted to answer, but his chest felt like it was going to burst, he was pretty sure he’d never felt his hear beating so hard. Jude barely nodded

The man pushed his jean-covered groin against Jude’s hard penis. “Hey man,” he said, his voice laced with humor. Clearly he knew what he was doing to poor Jude. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. So I want you to tell me this is okay.”

Jude rolled his head back so it lightly thumped against the stall wall, which for the briefest moment reminded him that they were in a public bathroom. It wasn’t enough to turn Jude off, however.   “I... it’s okay.”

“Okay,” the man growled. “You let me know if I do anything you don’t want.” Before Jude could respond the man brought their faces together in a rough, punishing kiss.

Jude felt the man’s tongue pressing against his pursed lips, demanding entry. Jude complied and felt the man take over, his tough hands wrapped around him, one cradled his head, pushing their lips together while the other reached down and squeezed Jude’s ass.

Jude moaned into the man’s mouth, the embarrassment of his inexperience forgotten. The man’s cock jumped inside his jeans. Clearly he was as turned on as Jude.

The man broke the kiss and pulled away. Jude tried to chase the man’s lips with his own, but the hand behind his head grasped his hair and kept him in place. Instead the man dropped to his knees on the bathroom floor and swallowed Jude’s cock in his mouth.

Jude let out a loud yelp, the feeling was unlike anything he had imagined. The warm, wet mouth circled around his dick and pushed him to the edge. He knew he couldn’t last.

“I... I...” Jude tried. The man sucked even more forcefully at that. Jude took that as a sign that the man didn’t mind if he came. “Fuck!” Jude sucked in his breath with the exclamation.

He felt the orgasm barreling from deep within. The sensation lasted longer than he expected, as if the orgasm waited to the very last minute to release. Jude let loose and shot down the man’s throat with a cry. The man continued to suck him as he came. Jude felt the oversensitivity that followed an orgasm even more than he ever had before. The man’s sucking turned almost punishing as he sucked the dick completely empty. Jude spasmed with the sensation and let out a deep sigh.

The man grinned as he buttoned Jude’s jeans for him. “How was that?” The man raised that fucking eyebrow again.

“It was...” Jude started. He couldn’t finish the though, but his mind kept going. “What about you?”

The main grinned. He pointed to the ground in between Jude’s legs. A streak of white cum passed between his legs across the floor.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” the man smirked. “That was fun.”

“Yeah,” Jude breathed. Jude looked for the first time at the man’s shirt. He felt a surge of horror when he saw the patch on the man’s chest. “CALTRANS”

“You work for the California Department of Transportation?” The fear in Jude’s voice clear.

The man chuckled. “Yeah, so don’t worry about cleanup. That’s my job.”

“You’re not... going to...” Jude started.

“Tell my boss? What you think I want to get fired?” The man replied. He had a beautiful, yet kind voice. One that made Jude feel safe. Plus he seemed to have a wicked sense of humor, at least from what Jude had heard.

“Oh,” Jude’s cheeks pinked again. “I um...” Jude didn’t know what he was supposed to say. “What’s your name?”

“Really?” The man replied. Jude felt humiliated all over again. At that point the guy seemed to take pity on Jude’s inexperience. “It’s Zero.”

“Zero?” Jude repeated. “I’m uh...”

“Listen man,” Zero interrupted. “The chances of us meeting again are slim-to-none. You don’t strike me as a guy who does this,” he motioned to the bathroom surrounding them, “often. So whatever fake name you were just about to use, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s Jude,” Jude said quickly.

“Uh huh,” Zero smirked. He didn’t seem to believe him.

“No really, it is,” Jude said. He almost reached into his pocket for his license, but thank the lord he had enough common sense to know that that was probably a bit too far.

“All right Jude,” Zero acknowledged. Jude felt a small thrill hearing his name come from the man’s mouth.

“Phone number?” Jude blurted out. He felt the humiliation rise again. He was never the smoothest talker, but this even seemed particularly awkward.

Zero finished buttoning himself up and looked into Jude’s eyes. It felt like the man was reading him, seeing if he was really serious, or if maybe this was even what Jude wanted.

“I’m not a blushing virgin,” Zero said. The term made Jude’s cheeks impossibly red cheeks redden even more. He wondered if Zero could tell he had been a virgin. “You don’t have to treat this like a date.”

“Oh,” Jude nodded, trying not to sound too disappointed.

“Listen man,” Zero said. “You’re great an all. Fuck, you are one sexy dude.” Zero’s eyes traced Jude’s entire body. “I don’t get in the habit of sharing everything with a guy that I just sucked off.”

Zero’s flippant attitude and the way he said “sucked off” made Jude realize how bizarre the situation was. He’d just received a blowjob from a guy at a public rest stop.

Zero started mopping his cum off the floor.

“Right,” Jude said. “Well um.... thanks?”

Zero laughed. “You’re welcome, man.”

Jude drove home alternating between ecstatic and somewhat disappointed.

 

*~*~*

 

The next evening Jude’s body went into autopilot again. He didn’t have to read the article to feel the pull towards Caltrans 41 again. He drove out to the rest stop and parked. A car was parked in the lot this time. He hadn’t thought to look when he’d left the night before to see what Zero drove.

When he stepped into the bathroom he found a different man standing at the urinal. The man was attractive, though he was no Zero. He gave Jude a once over and smiles. Jude could read the invitation, but for whatever reason, he turned and left.

 

*~*~*

 

A few days later Jude found himself stuck in an awful situation. While driving through one of the less-than-upscale neighborhoods in L. A., his car decided to start shaking. Something was definitely wrong. Jude had never learned how to work with a car. So his only thought was to get it to a shop, pronto.

He happened to pass by a weathered sign with a car and the word _Al’s_ spelled out in forest green paint. He pulled in to the shop and hoped that the man had an opening.

The huge man in coveralls, presumably Al, came out of the side office, bits of fried chicken dribbled down his front.

“What wrong with it?” The man asked gruffly.

“Uh, I don’t know, it just started shaking,” Jude shrugged. “Do you have time to take a look at it?”

Al inspected Jude. The convertible, the suit, the nervous stance. Clearly he saw a guy who knew nothing about cars and inevitably saw money signs in his eyes. Jude hated that he was going to get ripped off, but he also did have a choice.

“It’s your spark plugs,” the man said after looking under the hood. “Pretty routine,” he belched. “Gonna run you about ninety bucks each.”

“Oh come on Al,” another voice interrupted. “They’re ten bucks at most.”

Jude saw the man round the corner. He was in the same coveralls as Al, but his were draped around his waist. On his upper body he wore only an oil-stained grey tank top. He was wiping oil off his hands with a rag.

The man stopped dead in his tracks and smirked. Jude knew that smirk. In the light of day Zero looked even sexier than he had at the rest stop. Jude groaned audibly.

“You take care of it,” Al grumbled as he stomped back to the office. He was clearly bummed he’d been ratted out by his employee.

“Well hello, Jude,” Zero’s smirk curled up more. “Long time no see.”

Jude reddened. “Hi Zero.”

Zero made a show of leaning into the hood of the car, he stuck his ass out as he began to explain the issue with the car. Jude couldn’t hear a word, he just stared at the ass and the body of the mechanic and fought to keep the drool from showing.

“Didn’t catch that did you?” Zero smirked.

“Oh uh.... what?”

“I said it is going to cost you a bit,” Zero seemed a bit bummed at delivering the news. “Normally it’d be about six hundred. But I can get it done for four.”

Jude wasn’t hurting for money, he didn’t mind so much the charge, just the inconvenience.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Jude nodded.

“Yeah?” Zero cocked an eyebrow. “Well we’re closing for the day. I can get to it tomorrow morning. You going to be okay without it for the night?”

“Yeah I was just heading home,” Jude pointed behind him.

“How about this,” Jude started. “I’ll give you a ride, and you can come pick up your car tomorrow. That way you’re not having to pay for two cabs.”

“Oh uh,” Jude wanted to turn down the offer, but his mind reeled with the possibility of what the offer entailed. “Okay.”

Al left before Zero. Clearly Zero was used to closing up shop. For a moment, Jude thought that Zero might want to fool around before he closed the garage, but that clearly hadn’t been the plan. Zero locked the garage door and motioned to a classic car that made Jude a little nervous.

“Hey,” Zero warned. “It’s a 1972 Datsun 24oz. It’s a classic. It’ll get you home.”

“You like classic cars?” Jude asked ducking into the passenger seat.

“I like them enough. Can’t really afford them though. Got this baby for 10 grand.”

“Nice,” Jude smiled. “So you uh... work here?

“Yeah,” Zero smirked. “Some people work two jobs, Mr. Fancy Suit.”

Jude reddened. What was it about Zero that inherently made Jude humiliate himself time after time. The trip to Jude’s place felt entirely too short. When they had made it to Jude’s neighborhood, Zero whistled at the surrounding area.

“Wow, this is a nice place,” Zero stated as he pulled up in front of Jude’s home.

“Do you um...” Jude shifted nervously. “Do you want to come in?”

Zero smirked. “Naw, I don’t think I should fool around with a customer.”

At first Jude thought Zero was joking, but when Zero didn’t move to get out, he realized he really wasn’t.

“Oh um...” Jude really did sound like an idiot. “That’s cool, thanks for the ride.”

Zero grabbed Jude by the chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t nearly as rough as the one at the rest stop. Instead it was sweet and laced with nothing but the promise of a kiss. Even still Jude felt his cock harden.

“Sorry,” Zero actually looked a little... surprised? Maybe even guilty? “I just really wanted to do that.”

Jude smiled. “That’s okay. You sure you don’t want to come in?”

“I’m sure,” Zero grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jude.”

“Oh wait,” Zero said before Jude could shut his door. “I need your number, so that I can call you when your car is ready.

“Right,” Jude said before rattling off his number.

“Look at that,” Zero said raising his cellphone. “I ended up with you number anyways, must be fate.”

 

*~*~*

 

Jude arrived at eight in the morning. Zero had called him at 7:15. Apparently Zero was an early riser. Jude hadn’t expected it to be ready so early. The cab sped away as he took a few nervous steps towards the garage. The door was half-down and any normal customer would assume the place wasn’t open. Sure enough the listed hours said that the garage didn’t open until nine.

He rapped on the metal door.

“Come on in!” He heard from deep within the garage. He followed the voice to a small Honda with legs sticking out from under it.

“Hey,” Jude said. It was the first time he even slightly managed a cool tone.

“Hey yourself,” Zero said rolling out from under the car. He wore a similar outfit as the day before, but his grease-stained tank rolled up and Jude could see the tantalize skin beneath.

“You said uh...” Jude managed after a long, awkward moment. “You said it was ready.”

Zero smirked that fucking smirk. “Yeah, it’s ready.”

He led him to the car and handed the keys over. “She should be all set to go.”

“Thank you... Zero. Really,” Jude said sincerely.

Zero nodded. “It was no problem really.”

Jude didn’t move after he took the keys. Instead they just stared at each other. After a long moment it became clear that Zero was waiting for Jude. Jude leaned in, hesitantly and kissed the blonde man.

Zero kissed back, his ass was pressed against Jude’s car. The top was still down and the two of them spilled into the backseat. It was way less smooth than Jude had hoped that move would go. But Zero just laughed and continued the kiss.

Zero fumbled to free Jude’s cock before pulling down his coveralls and freeing his own. He pressed the hard cocks against each other and wrapped a hand most of the way around them both. He began to gyrate his hips as he kissed Jude.

Jude was shocked at how amazing it felt. He’d seen it in porn, but never felt it in real life. As before he spent his load sooner than he’d hoped. Ropes of cum shot up his body, landing on his button-up shirt and tie. He’d have to go home to change before work.

He couldn’t help but be embarrassed that he’d cum before Zero. Zero however didn’t care, he just took his own cock in hand a jerked furiously before adding his creamy load to Jude’s.

“Sorry,” Zero croaked. “Got a little carried away.”

Jude smiled. “Nothing a little dry cleaning can’t fix.”

 

*~*~*

 

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Jude silently cursed that his voice cracking. “Hey, are you uh... did you want to do something... tonight?”

Jude could practically hear the smirk on the other end of the line.

“Do something?” Zero clarified.

“Yeah,” Jude held his breath.

“Yeah, I think I could be free tonight...”

“Yeah?” Jude smiled. “Want to come over to my place?”

“Sure Jude,” Zero replied.

 

*~*~*

 

Jude didn’t feel ready when he heard the soft knock on the door. He wore the same pair of jeans he’d worn to the rest stop with a black t-shirt. When he opened the door he realized just how unready he was.

Zero stood before him in black pants with a black button-up shirt. He took Jude’s breath away with the sleek black look. When he saw Zero’s reaction he realized what had happened. Zero was dressed for a date... Jude for a booty call.

“Hey you,” Zero quickly hid the surprise and disappointment he’d sported seconds earlier. He pushed passed Jude and into the Jude’s house. Jude tried to ignore that his head just catalogued Zero as his first gentleman caller. Mostly since that made Zero sounds like a prostitute.

“Hey... um,” Jude said shutting the door with his back.

Zero seemed to dump the idea of a date quickly. He motioned for Jude to come to him. Jude complied happily. He walked towards the man and they met at the lips with a tough, firm kiss. Zero’s hands rubbed up and down Jude’s body. Jude felt embarrassed and left his hands by his side, at a loss for what to do with them.

Zero grabbed Jude’s wrists and placed Jude’s hands on his waists. “Stop thinking,” he whispered into Jude’s ear. “Just be natural.”

Perhaps that was all the support Jude needed, because he found himself guiding Zero backwards through his house to his bedroom.

The pair collapsed on the bed without breaking the kiss. Jude began frantically undoing Zero’s buttons. They’d had too many quick encounters, he wanted this one to be quality.

Zero’s exposed skin looked delicious compared to the open, dark shirt. Jude kissed his way down Zero’s neck and onto his chest. Zero writhed under Jude, his fingers laced through Jude’s hair.

Jude found a nipple and took it into his mouth. He’d seen it in enough videos to know that some guys loved it. He sucked and nibbled on Zero’s nipple, causing the man to arch his back and moan loudly at the contact. The fingers in his hair tightened and the cock pressing against Jude’s stomach hardened impossibly more.

“Fuck Jude,” Zero gasped. It felt like the first time Jude had legitimately taken Zero by surprise.

Jude began to kiss further down Zero’s body. He reached the path of blonde hair that led into the waistband of Zero’s pants. As he kissed, Jude began to unbutton and unzip the black dress pants.

Jude pulled the zipper down and was shocked to find that Zero wasn’t wearing underwear under those dress pants. Jude looked up at Zero in surprise. Zero grinned back and waggled his eyebrows.

Jude stared at the cock for a moment, holding it in one hand. He moved his mouth closer to the member, hesitant as he’d never done it before. When Zero’s will seemed to be at its end Jude took the head of his cock into his mouth. Zero groaned in satisfaction as Jude experimentally sucked and moved his head.

“Fuck,” Zero moaned rubbing his eyes with his palms. Jude wanted to make Zero cum. He began to furiously suck, hoping to make the man orgasm. But before Zero did, he put both hands on the sides of Jude’s head and pulled him back up his body.

“Take it slower,” Zero said quietly. “We got time.”

Jude blushed but agreed. Zero kissed Jude harder, his tongue reaching into Jude’s mouth as if he were intent on tasting himself in Jude’s mouth.

As they kissed Zero managed to open up Jude’s jeans and pull them down to his knees. Jude’s cock sprang out and his ass cheeks tightened as they felt the cool, open air.

“Are you okay with this?” Zero asked as his fingers began to traced Jude’s hole.

Jude nodded but that wasn’t enough for Zero. “Are you okay with this?” He asked again, more serious.

“Yeah,” Jude gasped.

Zero grinned and stuck one finger into Jude’s hole. Clearly he’d licked it slick before putting them back there. Jude gasped at the incredible feeling. Even just one finger and he felt the incredible fullness that came with such exploration. While Jude was a virgin, he had used his own fingers on many occasions. So he wasn’t surprised that he loved the feeling.

Zero removed his finger and Jude nearly cried out at the loss of the touch. However Zero grasped Jude by the sides and flipped over him so that Jude lay in face towards the mattress and Zero on his knees on either side of Jude’s body, his cock pointing straight at Jude’s ass. Zero reached into his pocket and revealed a condom and a packet of lube. Jude mentally cursed himself for not having had some around the house.

Soon he felt Zero’s tip pressing up against his hole. With a slight push he entered Jude and Jude gasped with pleasure. If Jude had felt full before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of having a man inside him. Jude closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Zero slowly pushing into him fully.

Zero’s callused hand rubbed up Jude’s back, soothing him as Zero slowly pulled back before pushing back in. Jude groaned at the pleasure of feeling Zero inside him and the added bonus of the man’s touch rubbing up his back.

“Are you okay?” Zero whispered.

“Fuck yeah,” Jude wheezed. Zero lay on top of Jude as he continued to fuck him. It was as if Zero needed as much body contact as possible. As Jude opened up Zero picked up the pace. He pushed in and out, harder and faster. Jude groaned with the pace as Zero upped it. The feeling was phenomenal.

All too soon Jude felt Zero tense. Zero hissed and then let out a strangled cry with one last push deep into Jude. Jude gasped as he felt Zero’s cock pulse, emptying inside Jude. The sensation was too much for Jude and without a hand on his dick, he came, staining the sheets with his cum.

Zero collapsed on the bed next to the spent Jude. “Wow,” he smiled as he pushed a hand through his bleach, blonde hair.

Jude laughed and rolled over. “Yeah.”

Silence fell over the room as the two men lay on their back and stared at the ceiling. Jude wanted to say something... anything, but no words came to him.

“That was pretty great,” Zero laughed. “I have to ask you something, Jude. Feel free to not answer.”

“Yeah?” Jude felt nervous for any possible question Zero could have.

“Are you a virgin?” Zero asked. He laughed and caught himself. “I mean, were you a virgin?”

Jude’s face flamed bright red. Zero tripped over himself to correct what he’d said. “It wasn’t anything you did. Not really. It’s just mostly how you were the first time. I just thought, that maybe... I don’t know maybe you...”

“Yes,” Jude said quickly. “I was.”

“Ah,” Zero nodded. “That’s cool.”

“It’s not,” Jude sighed.

“No it really is, Jude.” Zero smiled. “I’m honored. Plus don’t worry, you’re amazing.”

Jude felt uncomfortable with the praise. “Thanks.”

“So I guess that probably answers my second question,” Zero continued.

Jude nearly groaned with the mention of a second question.

“Are you in the closet?” Zero asked.

Jude nodded. His face still bright red.

“That’s okay,” Zero replied. He rolled over on his side and laid his hand on Jude’s chest. His finger lazily drew circles as the two sat in silence.

“Are you?” Jude finally asked.

“No,” Zero chuckled. “I mean there’s no reason to be. Not for me.”

“Does your family know?” Jude’s mind flashed a picture of his father. His heart sped with fear of what the man would think, say, or do if he ever found out.

“Don’t have one.”

“A family?” Jude asked as he turned to look at Zero, his father momentarily forgotten.

“Yeah,” Zero’s gaze met Jude’s. Jude felt like an organism under a microscope when he looked into Zero’s stare. “Foster kid. Parents gave me up.”

“I’m sorry...” Jude started.

“It’s fine,” Zero interrupted. “Foster parents just wanted the paycheck. You think I came up with the name Zero?” He shook his head and laughed one short, sad laugh. “Nope, that was all them. I wanted to prove to them that I could make it without ‘em. And I guess I did.”

Jude swallowed nervously. “What’s your real name?”

“I’m telling you this for a reason,” Zero deflected. “I worried about what other people thought of me. I let people put me in prisons, in cages, in closets...”

Jude just stared back.

“The people who care about you, won’t care,” Zero continued. “You can’t let what other people think force you to comply to their will.”

Jude was speechless. For a moment nothing was said as the air settled around them. Then Zero stood, his recently spent cock swaying as he moved. He grabbed his pants from the ground and pulled them on.

“Jude, I’m not letting people force me back into the closet. I want a relationship, and I don’t think that’s what you want. I want something deep.”

Jude tried to say something in return, but his mind wouldn’t comply with his heart.

“You’re just discovering who you are. You’ve got a great future ahead of you. Be gay. Have fun. Most of all make your own choices. Don’t let others choose for you.”

With those parting words of wisdom, Zero left the bedroom. Moments later Jude heard the front door shut.

And that was that.


	2. 2nd Quarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it. These characters felt like they were getting out of control. I tried to avoid changing Jude or Zero too much. Don't know if I succeeded or not.

**2 nd Quarter**

 

Zero flushed the last toilet of CALTRANS 41. He hated that this place kept making him think of Jude. The last three times he’d cleaned the rest stop, all he could picture was the furious meeting they’d had in this bathroom. That would lead to their subsequent meetings and their final conversation.

He stepped out of the stall to find a young man staring at him from the urinal. If Zero squinted the guy could be similar to Jude. He had brown hair, a similar build... fuck it. He needed to get Jude out of his head.

He nodded and the man walked over to the stall. Zero shut the door with the two of them in the stall and he set out to try to forget about Jude.

After finishing in the guy’s mouth, Zero tried to separate.

“Hey,” the guy smiled. “Can I get your number?”

Zero’s first response was going to be a strong ‘hell no’ but after picture Jude asking the same question, Zero had to try another avenue to forget about the guy.

“Are you out?” Zero asked.

“Yeah,” the guy responded. “I don’t normally do this. In fact I was mostly joking until you agreed. I’m Lucas by the way.”

“Zero,” Zero answered and plugged his number into Lucas’s phone.

 

*~*~*

 

Zero looked down at his phone in dismay. For the second time in two days he was receiving a call from Jude. He’d ignored the first one. However if this was going to keep happening he would never have peace. He had to put an end to it.

“Hello?” He sighed.

“Hey, uh... Zero. It’s Jude,” Jude sounded nervous.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. For a moment Zero though that Jude had hung up and the thought actually made him sad.

“I was wondering if you wanted to uh... come over tonight?”

Zero sighed. He could try this conversation over the phone, but Jude was a persistent guy. So he agreed.

A few hours later Zero knocked on Jude’s door. Jude answered the door, better dressed than he had before. This time however, Zero wore only jeans and a tee. Zero felt bad, the guy looked really excited.

Jude motioned for Zero to enter.

Zero shook his head. “Sorry, I can’t come in.” Zero knew what would happen if he went in.

“What?”

“I know I mentioned this before, but I need to be clear. I’m not ready to be shoved back into the closet. I’m not going to be someone’s dirty little secret.”

“But...” Jude started.

“Listen I have a date tomorrow night,” Zero lied. “With someone who is out and proud of who he is.” Fuck Jude’s face completely deflated at the news. Zero felt worse than ever making that smile fade. But he had to look out for himself.   Just like he always had.

“Oh...”

“Yeah, I hear the sushi at Ra is really good,” Zero piled on to the lie. “So tomorrow night I’m going with a guy who isn’t afraid to be seen by the seven o’clock dinner rush.”

Jude looked demolished.

“You are a great guy, Jude,” Zero motioned to Jude’s entire body. “You look amazing and you’re clearly very sweet. We just are in different places.”

It seemed no amount of explaining was making Jude feel any better. So finally Zero just said, “I’m going to go.” With that he walked down the front steps and back to his baby, the parked Datsun on the side of the road.

Once inside he called the number.

“Hey Lucas, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

 

*~*~*

 

“I work for the Devils,” Lucas said.

Fuck. The moment Lucas mentioned that, thoughts of Jude came flying back. Zero had noticed that Jude’s card had mentioned he was a higher up at the Devils Organization.

“One of my clients plays for the team. I get tickets all the time. We should go some time,” Lucas continued.

“Yeah,” Zero tried a fake smile. It seemed Lucas bought it.

“Do you like basketball?” Lucas asked.

“Love it,” Zero grinned, the first real smile of the night. “I play a lot.”

“That’s great,” Lucas replied. “I’d love to watch you play some time. The double meaning was not lost on Zero.

“Unbelievable,” Zero whispered under his breath. Jude walked up behind Lucas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Lucas,” Jude said. “I’ve been trying to reach you. Derek needs you to iron out those details with the Devils ASAP.”

Lucas’s shocked expression seemed to suggest that whatever Jude was talking about was genuine. “Crap. Is that still happening?”

“Yes,” Jude patted Lucas on the shoulder. “It’s fine. You can still make it.”

“I have to go,” Lucas said. Zero nodded. “I’ll see you around, Zero.”

As Lucas bolted from the restaurant the waiter came around and deliver the tiny black folder containing the no doubt ridiculously expensive check.

“Jude...” Zero started.

“That’s who you’re dating. An agent of a Devils player?” Jude looked equal parts jealous and terrified.

“Don’t worry,” Zero shrugged. “I didn’t and wouldn’t tell him about you.” Jude exhaled relief at that. “But yeah, we met, exchanged numbers, and went on a date. Is that okay with you?”

“Good,” Jude said simply. He no doubt thought it sounded stronger than it actually did.

“We both know what you did and why you did it,” Zero said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry...”

“No,” Zero interrupted. “You need to let me go, Jude.”

“Let me at least get that,” Jude reached for the check just as Zero did. Their hands grazed and for a moment, Zero forgot his anger. A simple touch reminded him of the effect Jude had on him. He released his hand, trying to disconnect the trigger. In doing so, Jude picked up the check and handed it with his card to a passing waiter.

“Jude...”

“Zero, I know,” Jude said quickly. “I’m not a stalker. I promise. I just want a chance.”

“I don’t think you’re a stalker. I understand what you’re going through. It just won’t work between us. We want different things. We can’t provide what each other person needs.”

“Will you come back to my place?” Jude asked. “Just to talk?”

Zero chuckled. “We both know, that neither of us would be doing much talking.”

With that Zero stood and walked away from the table, knowing that Jude had to stay to wait for his card.


	3. 3rd Quarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got a bit behind schedule. I wanted to post the last two chapters today... but the fourth is severely lacking right now. Want to make sure I get it right.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos, and support! You guys are great!

**3 rd Quarter**

 

Jude nearly turned the car around six times on his way out to CALTRANS 41. He figured since it was the same night of the week that he’d run into Zero, he would have a chance to catch the guy.

This was his last chance. He had become a creepy stalker when it came to Zero, his obsession was shocking even to himself. He needed to have this one chance to speak his mind one last time. If nothing changed, he would leave Zero behind for good. This was his promise.

He pulled up to the rest stop and saw Zero’s Datsun parked. The sight made his heart swell and his nerves vibrate.

He stepped into the bathroom in time to see Zero lining the waste bin with a fresh trash bag. Immediately it was apparent that he was not welcome.

“Jude!” Zero’s face was unlike anything expression Jude had seen from the man. He wore an expression of pure rage. Jude completely understood the man’s frustration.

“Just let me...”

“No!” Zero shouted. “No more of this!”

“Once more?” Jude nearly begged.

Zero stared at him, pissed but deep down Jude could read desire.

Zero leapt at Jude, pushing him hard against the bathroom wall. The roughness made Jude’s cock swell. The kissed punishingly hard, harder than ever before. Zero roughly slammed against him. Both of their cocks were awake and ready.

Zero tore Jude’s clothes from his body, every button of his shirt ripping and falling to the floor.   Next Jude’s jeans were pulled down harshly and Zero turned him to face the wall. Without a thought for a condom, Zero spit onto his cock and roughly shoved it into Jude’s ass. Jude wasn’t completely ready and it definitely hurt at first. However as Jude and Zero found an admittedly driving rhythm, pleasure blossomed.

It was unlike any experience Jude had ever had. However as quickly as it started, it ended. Zero spent inside Jude. Once he came down from the orgasmic high, Zero shot backwards.

“Get out!” Zero yelled. The man looked away from Jude and covered his eyes with a hand. His face was bright red and his expression was a blend of regret and anger.

“Zero, it’s okay,” Jude tried as he pulled up his jeans and turned to face the man.

“Please, just get out!”

Jude left the rest stop, his shirt flowing behind him since he had no buttons left. Cum dripped from his ass as he walked and he could tell it would be sore in the morning. Mostly he was just worried about Zero. The roughness had been unexpected but not unpleasant. He worried that maybe Zero hadn’t felt the same way.

 

*~*~*

 

A torrential downpour of rain plagued the following evening in L. A. Jude didn’t mind the rain. He liked to sit by the window and listen to it pelt the house. He couldn’t stop thinking about Zero... about the previous night. His ass was still sore. The thing that kept flashing in his mind was how angry and rough it was. Even though it had unearthed a new kink of his, he couldn’t help but remember how genuine the anger was.

As if being summoned by his thoughts, the sound of Zero’s Datsun cut through the rain. The white classic car parked in the usual place on the curb. Jude watched for minutes as the car just sat, idle.

Finally Zero emerged. He wore nothing but a white tee shirt and jeans. He had to be cold in the rain. Zero walked towards the house, but stopped halfway to the door. He walked back towards his cars a few steps and paused. He turned twice, once to face the house and once toward the car.

Jude smirked as he watched the paralyzed indecision Zero seemed to be trapped in. Zero’s white shirt was soaked by the punishing rain and essentially see through. Jude could make out the slightly dark dots that were Zero’s nipples.

Jude pulled himself up from his seat and went to the door. He opened it and looked out at the soaked and miserable Zero.

“Hey,” Jude called out. “Come on in.”

Zero looked absurdly grateful. He strode into the house quickly to get out of the rain, but froze once he was inside.

“I don’t want to track water...” He started.

Jude interrupted his line of thought with a kiss. He avoided the rough style of kiss he and Zero had been using lately, electing instead to combine a soft kiss with his warm embrace, his arms wrapping around the soaked man.

Zero welcomed the kiss and even more seemed to welcome the warm because he nuzzled his body against Jude’s. After a minute however, he began to shiver.

Jude chuckled. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

Zero looked for a moment as if he might argue with Jude. But instead the man stripped off the soaking shirt and let it fall with a _plop_ on the tile entryway.

With Zero completely naked and Jude completely clothed they kiss-walked their way to Jude’s bed. All the while Jude rubbed his body against Zero, warming the man and helping interest to rise in Zero’s crotch.

They fell into Jude’s bed and the sense of history repeating wasn’t enough to quell their urges. Zero carefully stripped Jude once in bed. Each piece of clothing removed between kisses, one by one until Jude was as nude as Zero.

Zero’s hands reached around to Jude’s ass. The touch made Jude flinch. “I’m still pretty sore.”

Zero looked unimaginably wrecked at that. “Jude, I’m so sorry.”

“Zero, it’s fine,” Jude tried to assure the man. He wondered if maybe he should add that it was one of the hottest things he’d experienced. “Trust me. I just don’t think I can bottom tonight.”

Zero stared for a long moment into Jude’s eyes before rolling over, offering his ass to Jude.

“Are you sure?” Jude asked carefully. He wasn’t sure if Zero was an exclusive top and he didn’t want the man bottoming just because he felt bad.

“Yeah,” Zero flashed a smile. The smile didn’t have the same confidence as usual, instead it seemed careful, almost hopeful.

Jude carefully mounted the man. He had invested in condoms and lube which were thankfully in reach of his bed. He pressed inside Zero carefully. If the man bottomed, it certainly wasn’t recently. The ass was tight around Jude’s cock. The warm, tight hole felt fucking incredible. He had to fight to keep from going fast, control was his primary objective... Jude tried to think of nuns or something.

Zero hissed softly but motioned for Jude to keep going. “Zero,” Jude gasped as he pushed all the way in. “Oh my god you feel amazing.”

Zero chuckled but didn’t reply. Jude began to pick up the pace as Zero helped to guide him. Soon Jude was able to pump in and out at a moderate tempo. The two of them found a groove the feeling was extraordinary. It was completely different than bottoming, but just as good.

Jude reached around Zero’s waist and grasped his cock as he continued to fuck the man.

“Fuck!” Zero gasped as his spilled his warm cum over Jude’s hand. Jude wasn’t far behind, the sensation of fucking the man caused him to explode inside the condom.

The two men fell into bed beside each other, exhausted and satiated. For a long while neither man spoke.

“Nothing has changed,” Zero said quietly.

“I know,” Jude replied.

“I need someone who I can be myself with,” it almost sounded as if Zero were trying to convince himself more than Jude.

Jude turned his head towards Zero. “Be yourself? You won’t even tell me your real name. You say that my secrecy is holding you back, but you’re basically doing the same thing to yourself.”

“It’s Gideon,” Zero replied quickly. “It _was_ Gideon. That’s not my name anymore. It was stripped from me. All I have left is Zero.”

“You can take it back. You can have it back,” Jude pressed.

“Yeah?” Zero had a small but sad grin on his face. “Maybe I can. But if I did, Gideon would want to take you out for a date... in a public place. But you can’t offer me that.”

Jude sighed but said nothing.

“I have another date with Lucas,” Zero admitted. Jude felt the air in the room thin. His chest hurt but he knew he shouldn’t have expected anything different.

“Yeah?” Jude managed.

“Yeah,” Zero sighed. “I should go.”

 

*~*~*

 

“Hi Jude,” Lucas flashed a smile as the two stopped near the doors to the Devils conference room. It was a few days since Jude had had sex with Zero.

“Hey... Lucas,” Jude tried his best to not grit his teeth.

“How’ve you been?”

“Good,” Jude said before continuing, “Listen, I’m sorry about the other night when I interrupted you...”

“Oh it’s no big deal,” Lucas shrugged. “We had another date last night. Actually got all the way through that one.” Lucas laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. It made Jude sick to his stomach. He wondered if Lucas and Zero had had sex. Then he reminded himself that it wasn’t his business. He wasn’t going to bother Zero anymore.

“Nice,” was all Jude could say.

“We might have to sign him to play for the Devils,” Lucas continued.

“What?” Jude felt his stomach turn at the mention of mixing his private and work life.

Lucas laughed. “Yeah. He play’s basketball at the 52nd Street Community Center. I watched them practice for a game they’re playing today. He’s crazy good. Definitely better than a few guys on the team.”

“Huh?” Jude nodded.

“Plus,” Lucas leaned in conspiratorially. “It must help him maintain a freaking amazing body. The sex is phenomenal. Definitely makes up for the rest of it.”

“The rest of it?” Jude swallowed the bile at knowing Lucas and Zero had sex.

“Well you know,” Lucas waved his hands randomly. “He’s not the brightest tool in the shed if you know what I mean. It’s hard for a guy who cleans bathrooms and fixes cars to be on the same level as someone like you or me. But at least it’s fun.”

Jude was irate. The fury bubbled up inside him and he only barely managed to keep is anger under wraps. Had Lucas added anything he would have flown off the handle, but at that moment the doors opened and the meeting was ready to commence.

 

*~*~*

 

Jude arrived halfway through the game at the community center. Despite the fact that he knew it was a community center, he expected a little more. There were no bleachers, just a few spectators hanging on to wire fences watching teams of four playing on the court. It was shirts versus skins and of course, Zero was a skin.

Jude watched the man play an immediately realized that on the court, Zero was a different man. He seemed freer, happier than usual. It was almost the same Zero that Jude had sex with. Clearly basketball meant something to the man.

Zero hadn’t noticed him yet even though Jude clearly stood out. In a see of underprivileged youth and adults, Jude was wearing an impeccable three-piece suit with power clashing patters between his shirt and tie.

Zero. That smile. That freedom. That man.

At that single moment, Jude felt as though coming out would be worth it. Not just to be with Zero, but to be so happy and so free. Perhaps it would be worthwhile to finally know how that felt.

At the end of the game it seemed that Zero’s team won. There was no scoreboard, and everyone seemed happy, no matter the team, but Zero’s team definitely celebrated a little more.

Zero made his way to Jude, dislodging from his team. He must have noticed Jude during the game because he didn’t seem surprised to see him.

“Hey,” Zero wheezed slightly, his skin shiny and slick from the layer of sweat.

Jude grabbed Zero’s head between his hand and pulled him in for kiss. Jude didn’t think, he just acted, and once he felt the other man’s lips on his he was glad he had. Zero’s team hooted and hollered, clearly they knew he was gay and didn’t seem to mind. Jude did feel a little bad that he hadn’t given Zero a heads up.

Zero didn’t seem to mind either because he deepened the kiss for a moment before dislodging.

“Wow,” Zero breathed.

“Uh,” Jude flushed red. Now that the kiss was over the fear and panic rose quickly and bubbled over. “Yeah.”

“Hey,” Zero said carefully. “Don’t freak.”

Jude took a deep breath and nodded.

“Good,” Zero soothed. “That was amazing. How about you let me take you out on a date.”

Jude felt like the spur of the moment idea to kiss Zero was spinning out of control. He hadn’t even really meant to kiss the man, but Zero was taking advantage of the momentary weakness and pressing for a date.

“Ok,” Jude almost squeaked.

“I’ll pick you up tonight,” Zero flashed that damn grin.

 

*~*~*

 

Zero arrived on time much to Jude’s chagrin. He opened the door to find a stunning Zero, again dressed in all black clothes. It made Jude wonder if it was the only set of nice clothes the man owned.

“Oh,” Zero smirked. “When I said I wanted to take you out in public, I did mean with clothes on.” He gestured to Jude’s frame, naked except for a tight pair of black boxer briefs and a towel draped around his neck.

“Sorry, I’m just running a little bit behind.”

“That’s fine,” Zero laughed as he stepped inside Jude’s place.

Jude went in for a kiss and Zero returned it. Jude began to deep the kiss and pressed his body against Zero’s. Zero lightly pushed him off and wagged a finger. “Get dressed mister.”

Jude hadn’t hoped that they’d cancel the date for sex. But the thought had crossed his mind after he’d started the kiss. Zero clearly had the date on his mind.

 

*~*~*

 

“Black can be hard to tell if it’s just one outfit, or an affinity for black in general,” Zero explained over his spicy enchilada.

Jude had thought they would be going to a fancy L. A. restaurant. But instead Zero had taken them to a small Mexican restaurant near the community center they’d played the game at. Cheap, trashy Mexican food wasn’t Jude’s idea of a fancy date, but the company was really all he cared about in the end. And if he had to admit it, the food in this restaurant was incredible.

Jude laughed. “So you’ve just got the one outfit then?”

“I’ll never tell,” Zero smirked.

The date had been going well. The two of them were able to talk to each other easily. Without awkward silences or fake conversations (though they hadn’t spoken much about serious topics just yet).

“Oh by the way,” Jude said grabbing the small piece of paper from his pocket. “I got you this. It’s a ticket to a Devils game. Courtside.”

“Really?” Zero laughed. “Seriously Jude?”

“Yeah,” Jude smiled. “I figured you like basketball.”

“I love it. Thank you!”

As the date continued the two talked about a variety of topics. From Jude’s father to the devils to working for the California Department of Transportation and an auto body shop.

After they left the restaurant (Jude had found out that the head cook was a player on Zero’s team) they stood outside for a bit. Zero leaned in for a kiss and Jude initially flinched and leaned back. Jude wanted to punch himself for that reaction, but he quickly made up for it by leaning it for what could only be called a counter-kiss. He hoped that made up for his less than stellar initial reaction.

As they pulled up to his house Jude figured they’d head in together, but Zero stayed out. Jude wondered if this was because of his reaction to the kiss.

“I just...” Zero struggled with the words. “I don’t want tonight to be all about the physical.”

Jude breathed a sigh of relief.

“I had a great time, honestly,” Zero continued. “And you don’t know how much I want to go in there with you. But I’d like tonight to be about the date.”

“I understand,” Jude smiled. And he did.

“Next time,” Zero promised.

“I get a next time?” Jude couldn’t help the relieved grin spread across his face.

Zero smirked. “Oh yeah...”


	4. 4th Quarter

**4 th Quarter**

“Will you stay tonight?” Jude asked as they both collapsed on the bed, sweaty from a round of intense sex.

“Really?” Zero cocked an eyebrow. “I get to stay the night?”

Jude turned on his side to face Zero. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“I would love to,” Zero smiled lazily.

Zero hadn’t stayed the night in years. His plan was finally working. After years of bad guys, anonymous hookups, and worse... he was finally letting himself fall for a good guy. Someone who he could actually date. Maybe even have a future.

As Jude’s breathing evened out in the slow pace of a man sleep, Zero leaned on his elbow and stared at the man, thinking about the possibility of a future.

The next morning Zero awoke to an empty bed. He tried not to be too disappointed. Plus he’d have more chances in the future to wake up beside Jude. Zero stretched and cracked his back. He wasn’t used to such a nice mattress for a whole night.

He stood up and realized he was still completely naked from the night before. Jude wouldn’t mind, right?

Sound from the living room told Zero that Jude was watching TV. He stepped into the room and discovered just how wrong he was.

Jude was speaking to a woman in a tight red dress. She stopped mid sentence and stared at Zero in disbelief, her mouth hung open. At that moment Zero remembered that he was completely naked. Both hands shot to his crotch in an attempt to cover his cock as he leapt back into Jude’s room.

Lying against the wall he listened in to the living room. Zero knocked the back of his head against the wall a few times.

“I’ll leave you alone for now,” the woman said. “We’ll talk later.” She didn’t sound mad or anything, just shocked.

But Jude’s voice sounded equal parts shocked and downright pissed. Zero smacked his head against the wall once more, wondering if he’d just fucked it all up.

“Are you fucking serious?” Jude shouted as he stormed back into his room.

“Jude I’m sorry...” Zero tried.

“No!” Jude shut him up. “You did that on purpose!”

“What?”

“Yeah, you did that on purpose!” Jude was in a mini rage and clearly couldn’t be thinking straight. “You are trying to sabotage me. You’re trying to force me out of the closet against my will!”

“You can’t be serious, Jude,” Zero tried to calm the man. “I had no idea...”

“You want all the control!” Jude continued. “You want me out and proud at your side, serving you. I can’t do anything in my own time, you have to force it all. It’s your way or the highway.”

“Ok Jude,” Zero said, his voice clipped as he pulled on his clothes. “You know what? That’s it. I’m out. If I’m so much of a control freak, forcing you to do things you don’t want to do, then you don’t have to worry about it any more.”

Zero stormed out of the room before Jude could respond.

 

*~*~*

 

No. NO. NO. NO. NO.

Jude was not right. He didn’t force an ultimatum on Jude. Jude had freedom and Zero just wanted to be with someone who was out. That’s it.

Though the more Zero though about it the more he began to think that he may have, in some ways forced the ultimatum on Jude pretty fast. Jude had admitted that Zero had been his first. Zero would have loved for support in that position, not to be forced out of the closet.

“What the fuck, Zero?” Al belched. “You’re doing the wrong work on this car!”

Zero looked up from the open hood of the mustang he was working on. Sure enough, two cars down from the mustang he was currently halfway through, was another mustang.... the actual mustang he was meant to be fixing.

“Fuck,” Zero groaned.

“Fix it,” Al all but screamed. “Any lost profit is coming out of your paycheck!”

Headache and heartache were a wicked combination. Zero was reminded of the reason why he had laid off dating before meeting Jude.

 

*~*~*

 

“I asked around about you Jude... you’re neighbors,” Oscar said. “You know what they said?”

Jude swallowed nervously. He could feel himself sweating through his suit.

“They said you’ve had a gentleman caller stopping by recently. Apparently you forget to close your blinds quite often. I’m sure they’ve seen a bit of you and your friend.”

The silence was tense. Jude stood there, speechless while his father took a seat, whisky in one hand the newspaper in the other.

“But dad...”

Oscar stopped him with a finger. “I don’t have a son.”

Jude felt the crushing sadness and loneliness like walls closing in. He was well and truly alone. The only person in this situation still on Jude’s side was Lionel. That would have to be enough.

He left his father’s office, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t want to let the man see him cry.

 

*~*~*

 

“ _You’ve reached Zero. You know what to do._ ”

Jude froze. He had no words. Just hearing Zero’s answering machine made Jude’s stomach ache with pain and regret. The loss, all compiled in one day, was too much for the young man. Jude jabbed the END button with his thumb.

He fell to the floor, sliding his back along the wall of his home. Once curled up he broke down and began to sob.

“I’m sorry, Zero,” Jude managed between sobs. It was what he’d meant to say to Zero’s machine.

 

*~*~*

 

“What’s up bro?” Antonio said as he initiated a complicated series of handshakes with Zero. “Where’s your little friend? You know the one that’s way too serious and needs to learn to dress down...”

Zero felt a pang of sadness. “We’re not together anymore.”

“Say it ain’t so!” Antonio drawled with his thick Latino accent.

“That’s why I came to see you, actually...” Zero started.

“Oh boy,” Antonio smirked. “You know I’m all for your gayness, but I’m straight as an arrow, Zero. There’s no getting in this apron for you!” Antonio gestured to the stained apron he donned. He was nearing the end of the lunch shift at the same Mexican restaurant Zero had taken Jude to on their real date.

Zero chuckled. “You wish that’s what I was after,” Zero joked. “I’ve actually got a ticket for a Devils game. I don’t want to see Jude, so I thought I’d give it to you.”

Zero brandished the courtside ticket.

Antonio let out a string of surprised curses in Spanish. “This is courtside!” He finished with.

Zero nodded. “Yeah it’s a good seat.”

Antonio’s face fell. Instantly he looked dismayed. “I can’t take this, Zero.” Antonio pressed the ticket back into Zero’s hand. “Use it...”

“I don’t want...”

“Use it,” Antonio interrupted. “To make things better with the serious one.”

 

*~*~*

 

Zero couldn’t help but wonder if it was a bad idea to use the ticket. He’d never had a chance to see a professional basketball game live. The opportunity was amazing. He would’ve felt as though he were using Jude, except for the fact that on top of seeing the game, Zero had another mission. He had to talk to Jude.

Throughout the game Zero was a nervous, hand wringing mess. He kept his eyes peeled for Jude, but didn’t see him. He couldn’t even be sure that Jude attended every game. There was a conspicuously empty seat beside Zero and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was supposed to be Jude’s.

Zero was enraptured by the game. Basketball had always been an escape for him. Watching it was an experience. He knew he was talented, and while he watched the game play out, his head analyzed each movement and decision with lightening fast speed and crystal clarity.

The game ended with the Devils trying for a buzzer beater, without success. There was a definite sense of let down among the fans who clearly thought the Devils should have won. Zero could trace where the issue was, but of course kept it to himself.

With the game over he instantly felt lost. The courtside patrons were allowed to mingle with the players, though following the loss, it seemed the players weren’t too interested in their esteemed guests.

Zero had noticed a few rich and famous people included among the courtside viewers. He was glad he’d decided to wear his all black number rather than a jersey. He didn’t actually have a Devils jersey, they were way too expensive, instead he had a knock-off that said Devels. He thought it was funny, but the humor would’ve likely been lost in this crowd.

Zero’s meandering thoughts came to a sudden and violent halt. Standing in the players’ entryway was Jude. Of course decked out in a suit and tie that miss-matched in the best way possible, Jude looked far too serious for someone who had just attended a basketball game, even one where his team had lost.

Jude’s eyes met Zero’s and Zero felt like he’d been punch in the stomach. His insides flipped with nerves as he did his best to read the man’s expression. Jude was clearly nervous, his hands flexed, clenching and releasing as if he was holding a stress ball in each hand.

Zero swallowed before straightening himself. Better walk into this looking like he knew what he was doing...

 

*~*~*

 

“I’m so sorry!” Jude blurted out, a little too loud. He felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment. It was bad enough that he’d yet again found himself having to apologize for his actions. He was just so relieved that Zero had come to the game, even if he’d been too much of a chicken to join the man.

Zero looked almost amused. Jude could only pray that he was right.

“Jude,” Zero said carefully. “I thought about what you said...”

“I was wrong,” Jude added quickly. “I’m so sorry. You’ve been so good to me, and I’ve been an ass. I said all those things and I didn’t mean it... I swear!”

Zero didn’t smile. Jude just wanted the guy to smile.

“I think you did mean it,” Zero continued in that terrifyingly neutral voice. “And I don’t think you were completely wrong.”

“But I...” Jude froze. “What?”

“Jude,” Zero started. His tone was a mixture of clinical and careful. “I know what I want. I’m lucky that I do. I have friends that support me. I’m out and proud... I treasure that. I can’t be shoved back into the closet. No matter how much I want the guy who’s putting me there. No matter how much I love you.”

“But...”

Zero held up a hand. “I pressured you to match my situation, and that was too much. I know that. I want you, Jude. But I’m not going to give you an ultimatum. I want you to explore your sexuality and figure out who you are. I can’t hold you back from that with my own desires.”

This was sounding frighteningly close to a break up to Jude’s ears.

Jude leapt at the man. He pressed his lips into Zero’s and kissed like it was their last. The shock of the kiss seemed to throw Zero off at first. Zero caught himself and pushed back into the kiss, as if daring Jude to end it first.

Neither of them ended it.

“Are you guys serious?” Lionel sighed. “I mean good for you and all, but this is hardly the place and time.”

“Sorry Lionel,” Jude chuckled.

“Use the office,” Lionel gestured down the entryway. “No sex on the desk.”

“Zero, a lot has changed for me,” Jude sighed once the two of them had settled in Lionel’s office. “Not just in the last few days, but ever since I met you.” In his mind Jude did the math, it’d been only a month since he’d had the first clandestine encounter with the man.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for the change,” Jude continued.

Zero looked a bit crestfallen; as if he expected the answer, and was afraid of it at the same time.

“But...” Jude shrugged. “If I don’t run to keep up with life, it’ll charge on without me.”

“What do you mean?” Zero looked absurdly hopeful.

“I’m not saying I’m going to be perfect, and I’m not saying you won’t get sick of me eventually,” Jude smirked. “But I’d really like a second, or third, or fourth chance. A real one. An honest one. An out one. And Zero.... I love you.”

It was Zero’s turn to lunge at the man. Jude at least was expecting it. Zero deepened the kiss... his tongue entered Jude’s mouth and his hands began to rub against Jude’s chest.

“Lionel said no sex in here,” Jude whispered.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Zero smirked. Jude was so happy to see that smirk. It was both sexy and relieving. He was in love and things just might turn out great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thanks for the support from those who commented and kudo'd. Had a great time writing for these guys for the first time. Looking forward to writing more.


End file.
